do_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Test Subject Complete
Test Subject Complete is a puzzle-platform game released on May 7th, 2013. The game is the third and final installment of theTest Subject series. The game stars Blue as he attempts to escapeDoctor Nastidous's base and prevent Doctor Nastidious from achieving world domination. Blue uses the Rex209 in the game, as opposed to the proto-suit. The sequel was first announced in a May 24th, 2011 blog post, announcing they would make a sequel for Test Subject Green, along with a spin-off title. Although stating that this "sequel" (not the spin-off) would be released in more than two months (and longer than the gap between Test Subject Blue and Test Subject Green), it would be a year and nearly nine months until anything was heard of the sequel again. Finally, on February 15th 2013, Nitrome revealed a teaser image of the game — and also the game's name: Test Subject Complete. Notably, the sequel to Test Subject Green was greatly talked about in comments on Nitrome's Facebook page and emails — many fans asking Nitrome when then sequel to Test Subject Green will come. This game, along with all the currently released installments of theTest Subject series, were made Nitrome Touchy compatible on August 16th 2013. Controls Adobe flashEdit * Move left - Left arrow key * Move right - Right arrow key * Jump - Up arrow key * Crouch - Down arrow key * Fire proton bullet - Space Nitrome Touchy D-pad - Move Button one - Jump Button two - shoot Gameplay The overall objective of Test Subject Complete varies from level to level. Levels one through six require Blue to obtain the key card and then proceed to the food pill. On level seven, the objective is to shoot the hand of the mercenary. Levels eight to twenty-five task the player with having to get to a food container. Levels Test Subject Complete features thirty levels. Quotes Enemies Recurring Some enemies from the previous Test Subject games make appearances once again in Test Subject Complete. * Walking orange enzymes — The most basic type of orange enzymes; walks at a mild pace and explodes when it hits a wall * Dodge orange enzymes — Orange enzymes that attempt to avoid the player's enzyme bullets * Shield orange enzymes — Orange enzymes that march back and forth with a shield in front of their face * Crawling green enzymes — Green enzymes that crawl across the floor. * Bouncing green enzymes — Green enzymes that bounce around the level. Exclusive The following enemies only appear in Test Subject Complete: * Throwing orange enzymes — These enzymes appear as a mound with two heads, one that is living and the other that is used for defence; the non-living head is thrown at Blue when he comes near * Rhino orange enzymes — Big, armoured enzymes that move slowly towards Blue. These enzymes have armour plating on their face, armour that comes off the more damage they take * Dropped orange enzymes — Orange enzymes dropped into the tank by mercenaries. These orange enzymes explode upon contact with any surface, but will release worms that will crawl in one direction. * Cooked orange enzymes — Orange enzymes placed in a rectangular tub; the mixture in the tub will lift up to attack the player Hazards Recurring * Proton cannons — Cannons that shoot orange enzyme bullets horizontally. * Detection proton cannons — Proton cannons that aim at the player before firing an orange enzyme bullet. * Orange enzyme bullets — Bullets that will kill the player on contact. * Mines — Hazards that will kill the player on contact. They can be found on the ground or in the air. When on the ground, they will react to Blue's steps by popping up their head. When in the air, they will react by popping open. Once activated, they will watch Blue with their one orange eye. * Lasers — Hazards that are fired vertically or horizontally and will kill the player on contact. Exclusive * Cooked orange enzymes — Containers that hold liquid orange enzymes. Enzymes in the container will jump or move up and try to hit Blue if it is above them. * Enzyme tubes - Shiny silver tubes which drip orange goo droplets that are dangerous on contact. The droplets, upon hitting a platform, will slide along until they fall off. Previews May 24th 2011 Nitrome announced the sequel, along with announcing that it would take longer to release than Test subject Green. The previewed image was an image from Test Subject Arena, and not the sequel to Test Subject Green. February 15th 2013 Nitrome released a blog post about Test Subject Complete on February 15 2013, first announcing its name and releasing a preview image. The small preview image featured on the blog page itself. February 26th 2013 Nitrome released another blog post about Test Subject Complete. This blog post revealed that the Rex209may walk on all sides of the walls and it also revealed one of Dr. Nastidious's mercenaries tampering with Blue. The smaller version of the screenshot April 11th 2013 On April 11th 2013, Nitrome released a trailer of Test Subject Complete. Glitches Note: Most of these glitches existed only in 1.0 version and they have been fixed. Reset level glitches Reset repeat glitch If the player presses the "R" button to reset the level, and holds it down, then a glitch will occur. Doctor Nastidious' laboratory will be shown without anything in front of it except for the red cog in the top right corner. Also, the music will play its beginning note over and over again until the player stops pressing the "R" button. This glitch can occur in any level of the game. Reset level teleporter glitc If the player is on a level with moving green teleporters that they have moved, and they reset the level, the teleporters will not reset, but instead stay where they were. Double character glitch If the player dies on a level, and then hits the reset button before they are fully reconstructed, the player will stay alive but the beginning cut-scene of the level will also play. Blue will jump out of his hiding place, while the original Blue can still be controlled by the player. The original Blue will disappear and the new Blue will become controllable to the player once the cut-scene is over, and the level officially "starts". The player's Blue next to the reset one, shortly before the cut-scene ends Laser sound glitch If The Machine's laser is being fired while the player resets the level, the sound of his laser going can still be heard. The sound will not go away until the new Machine fires its laser, or if if the player quits the game. Invisible steps glitch In the beginning of level 22, if the player goes to the left of the tissue box they spawn at, they will find what seems to be a stack of invisible platforms. If the player presses the jump button (↑) while on the platforms, they will go downwards instead of up. The player can continue to go down even into the cabinet that that they start on, but the platforms end after going two steps down into the cabinet. On the last platform, pressing up will cause Blue to go upside-down onto it. Attempting to move left or right while in the cabinet will result in Blue glitching back and forth, but still staying in the same place. Unfortunately, The Machine is able to shoot the player while they are exploiting this glitch. This glitch is also possible in other levels. The highest invisible platform reachable The first platform in the cabinet The second platform in the cabinet Upside down on the last platform Exit to menu glitch If the player pauses the game and exits to the menu while a sound is being played (e.g. The Machine's laser sound), that sound will still be heard in the menu. This sound often clashes with the menu music and sounds, making it quite easy to detect when the glitch is occurring. Invisible platform glitch Edit On level four, if Blue walks over to the food pill capsule, stands in front of it, and jumps, Blue will stand underneath an invisible platform. Blue can turn around and fire enzyme bullets normally. If Blue jumps into the invisible platform from either side, then it will move into it and fall slowly down to the below platform. This glitch has not been fixed despite Nitrome saying that this glitch has been fixed. The invisible platform glitch in action Blue crouching on the invisible platform Down arrow key glitch On level twenty-two, if Blue goes past the two lasers and to the third laser, and stands as close as possible to the laser shooting box on the ceiling, dropping straight down will kill Blue as soon as the down arrow key () is pressed. Invincible Blue glitch On level five, if Blue goes to the horizon of the sniper green enzyme's view - which is next to food pill - the green enzyme's bullets will go straight through Blue's head. A bullet going through Blue's head Another bullet going through Blue's head Frozen mercenary glitch On level six, if player completes the level when the mercenary is dropping an orange goo pie, the mercenary will freeze. Mercenary frozen Cylinder escape glitch On level eighteen, if the player moves the glass cylinder to the left and rapidly presses and , eventually Blue will go up over the cylinder, get out of the cylinder, and be able to walk around. Level 18 music glitch If the player mutes and unmutes the music on level 18, the title screen music will be played. If the player go back to title screen while the level 18 music is playing, the level's sound effects will be played on title screen. Moving mercenary glitch If the player pauses and unpauses level 18, the mercenary will teleport. This occur because the mercenary will virtually move during the pause even if he appears frozen, and when the player unpauses, the mercenary will appear as if he moved. This will also work with the background mercenaries. Level 10 glitch In level 10 the player can get stuck using the teleporters. If the player jumps a second time, they have a chance of going into the wall. The player will not be able to get out unless they shoot themselves using the two teleporters. When trapped, the player can strangely shoot through the two teleporters. Level 7 glitch On level 7, if the player is quick enough, it is possible to press the button twice and still fall through the platform. The mercenary will then ignore Blue, thus allowing the player to collect the food pill without being forced to shoot the mercenary's hand. The player can then freely go to the food pill and "finish" the level. However, the animation that plays instead is a off-place animation of what happens when Blue shoots the mercenary's hand Dodge orange enzyme glitch If the player is in mid-air close enough to a dodge orange enzyme, the enzyme will not attack them. This is likely because when both the player and the enzyme are on a horizontal platform, the player can never get that close to an enzyme. The dodge orange enzyme may also exhibit the behaviour because it does not have enough time to dodge the bullet, though it is more likely that the enzyme does not see the player as it does not try to kill them. The player killing a dodge orange enzyme by jumping close to it. Updates May 13th 2013 On May 13th 2013, Nitrome fixed many of the major glitches in the game. These glitches included some of the reset level glitches, the invisible steps glitches, and the laser sound loop issues. Nitrome Touchy version Test Subject Complete was made Nitrome Touchy compatible on August 16 2013. Trivia * Many Nitromians thought that the game would be named "Test Subject Red", Rex209, Test Subject Rex(209) or Test Subject Blue 2 . * The teaser image for the May 21st, 2011, update is the same image used for the menu of Test Subject Arena.